The present invention relates to novel DC115A compounds.
DC115A compounds have antibacterial and anti-tumor activity and are useful as antibiotics and anti-tumor agents.
Many compounds such as anthracycline compounds, anthraquinone compounds and mitomycin compounds have been hitherto reported as anti-tumor antibiotics (CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds, CRC Press, U.S.A., 1981).
However, compounds having the skeleton related to the present invention are unknown.